Three's A Family
by popkin16
Summary: Steve and Danny take Grace trick-or-treating.


At this point, it was odder when Steve didn't invite himself along. So it was with long-suffering patience that Danny waited for Steve to inform Danny that he was taking him and Grace to the best trick-or-treat spots on this godforsaken island. Not that Danny minds the advice – he wants his Grace to have a good time, unlike last year, and if that means following that disaster-in-waiting around, then so be it. Besides, Steve is good with Grace, and Danny always feels a warmth inside different from the weather. Danny likes seeing the two of them together; he's man enough to admit it, at least in his own mind.

So when Steve offers to let Danny know where to take Grace, but doesn't invite himself along, Danny is suspicious and more than a little unnerved. As Steve starts off on a hunt for a map to mark the best places, Danny reaches out and grabs Steve's sleeve, halting his forward momentum. Steve tilts his head quizzically down at Danny, who scowls.

"What, suddenly you're too good to come along? You _are_ coming along, right? Listen to me: I am not going to be the one to tell her that her Uncle Steve is bailing on her. She wants you to see her costume. You should be appropriately awed by her beauty and impressed by her costume, okay?"

Steve blinks. "Danno—"

"You got something better to do? Is that it?" Danny demanded.

"No, I just – it's different, you know? Hanging out with you guys on the weekends is different than tagging along on a holiday. I thought – father-daughter time, yeah?"

While it's true that Danny hasn't had much alone time with Grace now that tall, dark, and reckless has taken to following – or dragging – them around, but Danny doesn't mind. Danny never feels neglected when his little girl has to divide her attention between the two, and Steve...well. It does Steve good to do normal things with normal people, rather than taking weapons apart and putting them back together, or going over ways to kill a man, or whatever it is Steve did when alone in that big house. Danny really likes that he's found a family while so far away from home, and Steve needs a family – God knows he never had much of one growing up.

Danny rolls his eyes and taps Steve's chest twice with the back of his hand. "You, my friend, are being an idiot. A natural state for you, I know, I know, I feel like sometimes I expect too much from you. I get plenty of father-daughter time with Grace and she's been looking forward to this. If you really want Grace and me to have some time alone, then next weekend I can take her to the beach by myself, okay? Okay, good. I'll meet you at your place at five." Steve made Scrunchie Face. As usual Danny found it utterly adorable. One of these days he'd start carrying a camera along so he could document all of Steve's various faces.

"Danno," Steve whined. "I want to go to the beach with you; I want to see you swim."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, come with us then, good, great. Can we go now? We have things to do, buildings to _not_ blow up, suspects to interrogate – within the limits of the law, Steven, no more accidentally hitting their heads on things." He shot Steve a narrow eyed glare as he followed Steve out of the office. Steve gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look in return, which Danny was not falling for. He has a kid, he knows those faces.

"Hnt," Danny snorted, shaking his head. What a goof.

Grace made the most beautiful Batgirl Danny had ever seen. He'd been surprised when she wanted to be Batman for Halloween, but his little girl could be whatever she wanted, and she had recently discovered – and fallen in love with – Batman: The Animated Series. She had a face mask that surrounded her eyes, reminding Danny of those masquerade masks, little arm gauntlets with spikes, a black tutu, and flat black shoes – and a cape (which she insisted was a necessary component for superheroes). Her hair was up and she had insisted on being glittered, but she was wonderful and she was Danny's. Steve was suitably impressed, complimenting her outfit, her hair, and her spiked gauntlets (_especially_ the wrist gauntlets, which he insisted made her dangerous. He was dressed in all black, with a thigh holster and a fake gun (Danny had seen the orange end piece). Danny had tried to argue it wasn't dressing up if you were going as something you already were, but Steve purposely ignored him.

"Give me your best 'I'm Batman' voice," Steve asked, kneeling in front of her, and Grace obliged.

"I'm batman!" she said in a low, raspy voice.

"Again!" Steve insisted.

"I'm BATMAN!" she repeated, mouth curling into a smile.

"One more time!"

Gracie threw her arms up, tilted her head back, and yelled, "I'M BATMAAAAN!"

Steve threw his arms up into the air in victory pose. "We have a winner!"

Grace giggled and wrapped her arms around Steve's neck in a hug, and his smile went soft and even goofier as he held her gently. Danny resisted the urge to join them on the floor, to pull them both close and bask. He let them be for the moment, content to watch as Grace let go and Steve stood, towering over his daughter, one hand resting on her head.

Steve tilted his head, grinned wickedly, and said, "Race you to the car!"

Grace was off like a shot, joyful and laughing, and Danny felt a small lump form in his throat at just how happy his little girl was. He'd been worried for so long after the divorce, and it felt good to know that she was thriving. Steve took a more sedate pace, his long legs taking him to the door in just a few steps, and he turned. He was cast into silhouette from the sunset, but even without a clear look, Danny knew he was smiling.

"C'mon, Danno. Don't want to be late!"

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that," Danny said, and followed him out.

Danny was not surprised when Steve took them just a few blocks away from his house. Danny rolled his eyes at Steve, who hadn't stopped grinning since Danny and Grace had arrived at his home. Danny felt the warm press of affection in his chest, close to his heart. Really, Steve and the team – and Grace, always Grace – are what made living in Hawaii bearable. He doesn't know what he'd do without them around to drive him crazy, to make Gracie laugh.

The night was as warm as ever, though Danny had brought a jacket along just in case. As the sun sank beneath the horizon, the number of children increased, and soon Grace was chatting with the others as large groups of children moved from house to house, all following the same basic route. It pleased Danny that his daughter could get along with people of all classes, not just the snobby elite that attended her school. His daughter, Danny thought proudly, was down to Earth.

"She's a good kid," Steve murmured, watching as Grace helped a little girl up after tripping on her princess dress. Danny was completely unsurprised that Steve's thoughts were running parallel to his.

"I know," Danny said, smiling. He turned to look up at Steve, still smiling, and was completely unsurprised by the warmth in the other man's gaze. Perhaps it was stereotypical of Danny, but Steve seemed oddly warm and open for a military man, and at this point Danny was used to Steve looking at him like he made the sun rise and fall.

"Steven," Danny said, purposely bumping into Steve, feeling the warmth of him through their clothing.

Steve's smile widened. "Danno," he said back, and moved closer to Danny, close enough their arms brushed as they walked.

This was the best Halloween Danny has had in years, really.

When Grace's hold on her bag of candy began to droop and her walking went wobbly, Steve scooped her up before Danny could. He held her close, his movements confident. Gracie snuggled close, murmuring something Danny didn't catch, and the look on Steve's face as he looked down on her made Danny's throat catch. He looked so _soft_, his gaze gentle, and without thinking Danny took a step closer. Steve saw the movement and leaned down, bringing Grace down to Danny's level. The movement was so smooth and automatic it was like they had practiced it and Danny knew that what had once been only a possibility would become a reality. Danny pressed a kiss to Grace's forehead, then her cheek, taking care not to wake her. Then, he stood on his tip toes and pressed an equally gentle kiss to Steve's cheek, his chin, and finally his lips. Steve sucked in a surprised breath, but he kissed back, lips moving slowly against Danny's. Danny reached up and slid his hand over Steve's cheek, traced the outline of his ear, and finally broke the kiss.

"Steven," Danny said.

"Danno," Steve whispered.

"You are such a goof," Danny said, fond, and Steve did Scrunchie Face yet again.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" he protested.

"Don't have to – goof is your natural state," Danny said, laughing, and felt Steve's huff of amusement against his face. His breath smelled like the Snickers that Grace had made him eat, insisting it wasn't Halloween unless candy was eaten. Steve had given in with dignity, claiming it was the best piece of chocolate he'd ever had.

Danny, still feeling overcome by affection and totally caught up in the moment, rubbed his nose against Steve's and pressed another quick kiss to his mouth. He pulled away, eyes meeting Steve's, and they stood there like two ridiculous, goofy men in love, as around them parents carried their sleeping children home.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked, and Danny grinned.

"Of course I'm ready to go, I am ready for my bed, for sleep, for—"

"Let's go home," Steve said, and led the way, still carrying Grace, always carrying Danny's heart.

As always, Danny followed.


End file.
